


Slightly Concerning Events That May (or may not) Require Doctors

by Pomodoridori



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, angry gay space men, basically hux needs to chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomodoridori/pseuds/Pomodoridori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux learns that sleep is important, too.  (for once, Ren is following the rules.  Hux hates him for it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slightly Concerning Events That May (or may not) Require Doctors

It was unusual for Hux to be exhausted at the end of a shift on the bridge-- typically he’d rush off to a meeting, or stalk the corridors of the Finalizer, issuing orders and performing routine checks on the Stormtroopers (polish your armor, clean your boots,  _ keep your kriffing helmet on, soldier, I don’t care that you’re off duty! _ )  But today, Hux felt like collapsing.   _ Perhaps it was the three hours cut from his regular sleep cycle _ , he mused as he scrolled through his datapad, cancelling his appointments for the afternoon,  _ or maybe it’s because I didn’t have an extra cup of caf this morning. _  Hux finished moving his meeting with Thanisson to the next day.  It would be no use trying to draft plans for spyware if Hux couldn’t focus (and besides, he really  _ despised  _ Thanisson, and despite the fact the General felt weak by admitting his need for rest, throwing a last-minute wrench in Thanisson’s schedule was something that Hux could look forward to.  He reserved this sort of pettiness for those that truly bothered him-- usually Ren.)

As Hux dismissed himself from the bridge, Kylo Ren stalked onto it.   _ Pssaffking Ren.  I need to sleep. _

Hux turned towards the masked figure.  “Ren.”

“General Hux,” the masked man hissed, “there is a matter that needs your immediate attention.”

The General scowled.  “What  _ matter _ is this?”

Ren stared at him for a long moment, tense.  “Follow me.”  Kylo Ren pivoted on his heel and made for the doors.

Glancing at the crew members to make sure they were back at their posts (Mitaka looked terrified, as always, like the  _ thricedamned _ idiot he was), Hux walked briskly (he refused to admit that he was jogging) after the errant knight.  For whatever reason, walking quickly made Hux’s head pound.  He frowned.   _ Unusual.  I’d better not have caught some bug.  _  “Are you sure the matter requires my attention?”  (cautiously, he slowed his pace, trying to mask the effort that walking quickly was causing.   _ Gods _ , he needed to sleep.)  Ren gave him an odd, sideways look from beneath his cold mask.  Or at least that’s what Hux figured, seeing Ren’s helmet twitch in his direction.

“Of course, General.”

“I find that hard to believe.”  Hux watched as Kylo Ren’s hand curled into a fist.  Reading his body language was easy enough, even with his mask on.  Without the mask, it was like paging through some open book.  Hux remembered Ren’s wide open expression from a few nights ago: Kylo’s stupid mouth, his full, ripe lips, those fucking dark spots that speckled across his face like stars.  Kissing them, one by one.  Kylo cradling him close.   _ Like a child.  How embarrassing. _  The General flushed, thankful that Ren was striding slightly ahead now, angry.  Kylo spoke.  His voice echoed oddly, seeming to clang around Hux’s brain before settling somewhere between his ears.

Suddenly, Hux’s eyelids were heavy, and he put a hand to the wall to steady himself as the world spun.   _ What the hell? _  He watched, blearily, as Ren stormed onwards, heedless of the empty space beside him.   _ I’m so...tired. _  Hux felt himself falling towards the ground, and then, frighteningly, nothing at all.

\---

Hux woke up with Ren barking into his face.   _ Typical. _  He frowned.

“Hux,” Ren was saying, “what the hell are you doing?!”

He reached a hand out and pushed Ren’s face away from his, hand splayed across his helmet.  “Get your mask out of my face, Ren.”  Hux sat up, wincing at the pain that lanced through his skull.  “Fuck.”  The General raised a hand to his forehead.  “Ugh.”   _ Must have hit my head. Did I fall?  I don’t think I’ve got a concussion, but-- _

Hux ran his hand along the metal grating that passed for the floor onboard the Finalizer.  “Ren--”

“I’m taking you to medical.”

“Excuse me?”  Hux  _ knew _ that for  _ once _ Ren was following protocol, but-- “I’d rather just go back to my quarters.  I’m not injured.”

Hux could almost  _ see _ the scowl that twisted Kylo’s features.  “No,” he rasped, “I’m escorting you to medical.  Men in good health do not  _ collapse _ .”

Hux’s grimace deepened, and he crossed his arms.  “Fine.”  The Force-user would take him to medical whether he wanted to go, or not.  It was better not to put up too much of a fuss.   _ That would be childish.  _ _ Although it’s not his place to order me to go to medical. _

“I’m not  _ ordering _ , General.  I’m enforcing rules already in place.”

Hux reddened.  “Stay out of me head, Ren.”  _  Fucking hypocrite.  He’s always breaking protocols. _

\---

“Fatigue caused by lack of sleep.”  The doctor looked over his datapad at Hux, nervously avoiding eye contact with Ren, who stood (invasively) right behind Hux’s chair.  So close, in fact, that if the General leaned his head back he’d get a faceful of Ren’s balls, which, at the moment, was  _ not _ something Hux needed in his life.  “If you’re having problems sleeping, like insomnia, General, I can prescribe you some sleeping medications.”

Hux scowled.  “No.  I do not require medications.  I altered my sleep cycles last week and clearly that had a detrimental effect on my performance. I will rest tonight and reset my sleep schedule to what it used to be.”

The doctor smiled thinly.  “Easier said than done.  See me if you have any further problems, please.”  He left the room.

Hux bristled at the doctor’s retreating back.   _ How dare he question my ability. _  Hux startled when Ren put a hand on his shoulder.  “Time for you to rest, Hux.”

General Hux huffed and stood, ignoring how his back throbbed and a spike of pain twirled up his spine.  “There was absolutely no need to hover behind me like some gigantic black fly.”

Kylo Ren ignored him and led Hux back to his quarters.  They were both silent, Ren sulking (?) moodily and Hux too tense to speak.  The General keyed in the passcode and the durasteel doors to his rooms slid open.  He stumbled inside.   _ Thank gods my cot is on the side of the wall closest to the doors. _  Ren followed him like a big black bat.  Hux ignored him, too tired to care.  He sat heavily on the side of his cot, and then rolled onto his belly.  Hux let out a breathy sigh of relief.  His back relaxed, and it felt like heaven.   _ I didn’t even realize it was so tense. _  Hux could already feel the waves of sleep pushing insistently at the back of his eyes, pulling his eyelids down against his will.   _ Mm.  I should have Ren remove my boots. _

“Hux?”  Ren was leaning over Hux, a shadow towering just out of the General’s sight.

“Take off that infernal helmet.”  Hux took care to make sure his voice was just as cold and haughty as usual.  Distantly, he heard the hiss and click of Ren removing his helmet.

“And the boots.  My boots.  Take them off.”

Surprisingly, Ren obeyed.  Hux felt the clumsy pressure of Kylo’s hands at the buckles holding his boots up, and his slow gentle tugging as Hux’s boots slipped off.  It made little jolts run like fire up Hux’s spine, and he hissed.  “Hux?”  Ren’s voice was soft like the covers that pressed into his face.  “Nothing.”  His voice was slurred a bit.  “Mmph.”   _ Fuck.  So tired. _

When his aching, numb feet were released from his boots, Hux nearly moaned in relief.   _ Kriff. _ _ I sound like some three credit whore. _  He didn’t care, though.  Not really.  Besides, he’d had Ren practically whining for it a few days ago.  Hux smirked against the pillowcase.   _ Ren was so fucking desperate. _

“Ren.  Rub my back for me…?”  Hux’s voice was soft now, too.  Gentle.

“Yes.”

By the time Ren reached the middle of Hux’s back, the General was asleep.  Kylo sighed.

“Goodnight, General.”

And Kylo felt a gentle, flickering, ‘ _ goodnight’ _ through the Force, from somewhere deep in Hux’s brain.  He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a test run for a potentially longer fic. Hope you enjoyed! Pretty short, pretty fluffy. Lots of inaccuracies


End file.
